doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Carrillo
Tangamandapio, Michoacán |familiares = |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |primera_aparicion = Magnum https://youtu.be/Co0vlgwdcuo?t=840 |ingreso_doblaje = 1980 ( ) |estado = Activo |demo1 = Padrino-1972-1a8.ogg |demo2 = Big-1988-1a44.ogg |sindicato =ANDA }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Roberto Carrillothumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px| [[Archivo:121SS|thumb|230px|'Roberto Carrillo' como el Sheriff Silverstar de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad.]] thumb|230px|right|[[Jesse Conde, Enrique Rodríguez, Isaín Dávila y Roberto Carrillo en los años 80.]] [[Archivo:49933919_283414448943908_3023580118046439152_n.jpg|thumb|230px|'Roberto Carrillo' junto a Eduardo Garza durante las grabaciones de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] El_auto_fantástito-serie_de_TV-1b.jpg|Michael Knight en El auto fantástico, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. 5978-1109.jpg|Marty McFly en el doblaje original de Volver al futuro, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Heffer.png|Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko y en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ickis2.png|Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DaveCoulierOld.jpg|Joey Gladstone en Tres por tres, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Goodfather Cazale.png|Fredo Corleone en las películas de El Padrino. Snarf.jpg|Snarf en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. Bengali.jpg|Bengali también en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos. Eugene_skullovitch.jpg|Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch en la franquicia de Power Rangers. ProfPhillipFL.PNG|Profesor Phillip Brainard (Robin Williams) en Flubber. Big-1988-1a31.jpg|Josh Baskin (Tom Hanks) en Quisiera ser grande. Johnny Utah.gif|Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) en el doblaje original de Punto de quiebra. Frank-bannister-the-frighteners.jpg|Frank Bannister (Michael J. Fox) en Muertos de miedo. FD Charlie.png|Charlie en Buscando a Dory. Árbitro - MU2.png|Árbitro en Monsters University. Buzo - TSFSR.png|Buzo de juguete en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex. UNIDOS-Polícia.png|Polícia en Unidos (tráiler). Sir harley gassup.png|Sir Harley Gassup en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Stanley in his youth.png|Stanley en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate: Mate Viaja en el Tiempo. Jerente de Vitoline - Cars 3.png|Gerente de Vitoline en Cars 3. Cad spinner.png|Cad Frenos en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Ivan SU.png|Ivan en Reyes de las olas. Jay Acovone.jpeg|Guardia de Área 51 (Jay Acovone) en Día de la Independencia. Morton Kondracke.jpeg|Morton Kondracke también en Día de la Independencia. Fred Barnes Independence Day 1996.jpeg|Fred Barnes también en Día de la Independencia. John McLaughlin Independence Day 1996.jpg|John McLaughlin también en Día de la Independencia. IDROkun.png|Dr. Brackish Okun (Brent Spiner) en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque. Lewis Seeley Chaplin 1992.jpeg|Lewis Seeley (Sean O'Bryan) en Chaplin. Gene Wolande Chaplin 1992.jpeg|Invitado (Gene Wolande) también en Chaplin. Duque de Weselton.png|Duque de Weselton en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. 14486-1591.jpg|Detective William "Billy" Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) en el doblaje original de Un detective suelto en Hollywood. Brandon - jhonny murata.png|Detective Johnny Murata (Brandon Lee) en ambas versiones de Masacre en el barrio japonés. 7156-3618.jpg|Jack Bonner (Steve Guttenberg) en las películas de Cocoon. Howard-el-pato.jpg|Howard en El pato Howard. Wicket_Warrick_-_Batalla_por_Endor.png|Wicket Warrick en Ewoks: la batalla por Endor. TPB_Iñigo_Montoya.png|Iñigo Montoya (Mandy Patinkin) en el doblaje original de La princesa prometida. Salim_Abu_Aziz.png|Salim Abu Aziz (Art Malik) en ambas versiones de Mentiras verdaderas. Coronel_Stuart.jpg|Coronel Stuart (William Sadler) en Duro de matar 2. Lone Star.png|Astro Solitario (Bill Pullman) en el doblaje mexicano de S.O.S: Hay un loco perdido en el espacio. 7378-17595.gif|Sam Baldwin en Sintonía de amor. K-2SORO.png|K-2SO en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. Cary-hiroyuki-tagawa_rising_sun.gif|Eddie Sakamura en Sol naciente. Bicentennial-Man-.jpg|Andrew Martin en la versión de Columbia de El hombre bicentenario. Once-Upon-a-Time-in-America-042.jpg|Maximilian "Max" Bercovicz en ambas versiones de Érase una vez en América. Blix Legend.png|Blix en Leyenda. RabbitAIW10.png|Conejo Blanco en Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Alicia a través del espejo. King Candy - WIR.png|King Candy / Turbo en Ralph, el demoledor. Hamrio_Musica.png|Hedara Música en Rave Master. MLP-SheriffSilverstar1.png|Sheriff Silverstar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Timothy Thomas & Friends 2.png|Timothy en Thomas y sus amigos. Captain-marvel-the-kid-super-power-hour-with-shazam-3.98.jpg|Billy Batson / Capitán Maravilla en Shazam. Ernest-penfold-danger-mouse-5.5.jpg|Penflod en Danger Mouse (Temp. 9 - 10). Bertie Magic Railroad.png|Bertie en doblaje de DVD de Thomas y el Tren Mágico. XMS-Gambito.png|Gambito en la serie de los 90s de X-Men (Temps. 1 - 3). Gozu3.png|Gōzu en Naruto. Jeff Markson (Baki).png|Jeff Markson en Baki. Ronald Haraguchi (KA).jpg|Ronald Haraguchi en Kengan Ashura. Character-mort.png|Mort Goldman de Padre de familia. Dark-vegan-johnny-test-1.49.jpg|Dark Vegano en Johnny Test. Sr Harvey Fenner.png|Sr. Harvey Fenner en La princesa y el sapo. CDZP3ShunAndromeda.png|Shun de Andrómeda en el doblaje original de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan. SSO Miguel de Lebreles.png|Miguel de Lebreles en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. KikonoDBSB.png|Kikono en el doblaje original de Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Palmer.gif|Palmer en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. Contestapokemon.png|Raoul Contesta también en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla.(Temps. 12 - 13) Fly_saboera.jpg|Saboera en Las aventuras de Fly. 17668-19826-0.jpg|Nigel "La Antorcha" en Top Secret. JaguarSpeed.gif|Dueño del Jaguar en Máxima velocidad. Drquinn_damiel_simon.jpg|Daniel Simon en Doctora Quinn. Frank_Chen_Chin_Han.jpg|Frank Chen en Flecha. Grimm-monroe-300x300.jpg|Monroe en Grimm. Hasselhoff-Gvol.2.png|Zardu Hasslefrau en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2. Anciano de la Tribu del río - BP.png|Anciano de la Tribu del río en Pantera Negra. Parker-dinkleman-01.png|Parker Dinkleman en Mr. Meaty. Char_33133.jpg|Shang Tsung en Mortal Kombat. Dread beaver.png|Castor Terror en Tortugas Ninja. Raito2.jpg|Raito Noberu en Súper Once. cegato.jpg|Cegato Gruñón en Los Mapaches. Gárgolas Embajador Normando.png|Embajador Normando en Gárgolas. Guardia Real (DLTM Anime).png|Guardia Real en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. Lego DC SV Kite-Man.jpg|Kite Man en Lego DC Super-Villains Lego_Clock-King.jpg|El Relojero tambien en Lego DC Super-Villains AlanTudyk.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Alan Tudyk. David-hasselhoff-33.jpg|voz recurrente de David Hasselhoff. Michael-j-fox 2019.jpg|voz recurrente de Michael J. Fox. Robin williams.jpg|También dobló a Robin Williams en varias de sus películas. Tom-hanks-hologram-for-king-2016-tribeca-02~2.jpg|Tom Hanks, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. Cássio Scapin.jpeg|Voz recurrente de Cássio Scapin, en las producciones brasileñas. Cláudio gabriel ator.jpg|Cláudio Gabriel, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Roberto Carrillo es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de David Hasselhoff en la popular serie de los años 80 El auto fantástico y la de Marty McFly en la primera película de Volver al futuro. En dibujos animados ha dado voz a personajes como Gambito en X-Men, Snarf en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! y Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko. Fue la voz recurrente de Michael J. Fox, Robin Williams y Tom Hanks en varias de sus películas. Tuvo como maestra a la actriz y directora de doblaje Magdalena Ruvalcaba. Filmografía Películas Robin Williams * Tom Dobbs en El hombre del año (2006) * Paul Barnell en Golpe de suerte (2005) * Andrew en El hombre bicentenario (1999) (doblaje de Columbia) * Mel en Los secretos de Harry (1997) * Profesor Phillip Brainard en Flubber (1997) * Adrian Cronauer en Buenos días, Vietnam (1987) (doblaje de México) * Donald Quinelle en The Survivors (1983) * T.S. Garp en El mundo según Garp (1982) Tom Hanks * Sam Baldwin en Sintonía de amor (1993) * Josh Baskin en Quisiera ser grande (1988) * David Basner en Nada en común (1986) * Richard Drew en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Rick Gassko en Despedida de soltero (1984) David Hasselhoff * El mentor Guardianes de la bahía (2017) * Zardu Hasslefrau en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) * Michael Knight en El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) Michael J. Fox * Frank Bannister en Los espectros (1996) * Daniel McTeague en Avaricia sin límite (1994) * Marty McFly en Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje original) James Woods * Bill Wilson en Mi nombre es Bill W. (1989) * Dick Morrison en Los ojos del gato (1985) (doblaje original) * Maximilian "Max" Bercovicz en Erase una vez en América (1984) (doblaje original/redoblaje) Michael Sheen * Conejo blanco en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) * Conejo blanco en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) Aasif Mandvi * Aash en Un golpe de talento (2014) * Bob Spaulding en La propuesta (2009) Mario Catone * Anthony Marentino en Sex and the City 2 (2010) * Anthony Marentino en Sex and the City: La película (2008) David Boreanaz * Lance Valenteen en Sr. Arréglalo (2006) * Adam Carr en Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) Anthony Anderson * Benny en Spot (2001) * T.K. Johnson en Red de corrupción (2001) Timothy Hutton * Raymond Blossom en Playing God (1997) * Cadete Mayor Brian Moreland en Más allá del honor (1981) Michael Madsen * Glen Greenwood en Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) * Glen Greenwood en Liberen a Willy (1993) Bill Pullman * Biff Banner en El submarino de los locos (1990) * Astro Solitario en S.O.S: Hay un loco perdido en el espacio (1987) (doblaje de México) Steve Guttenberg * Jack Bonner en Cocoon: El Regreso (1988) * Jack Bonner en Cocoon (1985) Albert Brooks * Aaron Altman en Detrás de las noticias (1987) * Norman Robbins en Infielmente tuya (1984) Mandy Patinkin * Iñigo Montoya en La princesa prometida (1987) (doblaje original) * Avigdor en Yentl (1983) Tim Matheson * Andre Sobinsky en Soy o no soy (1983) * Michael Donovan en Un poco infiel (1982) John Cazale * Fredo Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) * Fredo Corleone en El Padrino (1972) Otros * Charlie Olsen (Thorbjørn Harr) en Togo (2019) * Gobernador (Kerry Shale) en Show de Perros (2018) * Anciano de la Tribu del río (Isaach de Bankolé) en Pantera Negra (2018) * K-2SO (Alan Tudyk) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) * Dr. Brackish Okun (Brent Spiner) en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) * Steve Sams (Jordan Belfi), Voces adicionales en Beyond the Lights (2014) * Sr. Levin (Paul Weitz) y Sr. Howard (Bud Sabatino) en Mi novia es una zombi (2014) * Voces adicionales en El depósito (2014) * Insertos, Voces adicionales en Balada de un hombre común (2013) * Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) * Comelón (Joe Gnoffo) en Espejito espejito (2012) * Voces adicionales en Chimpancés (2012) * Voces adicionales en La dama de hierro (2011) (1ª versión) * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) * Vince McCormick (el vendedor) (Geoffrey Arend) en La reunión del diablo (2010) * Capitán Hill (Brian Haley) en Rescate del metro 123 (2009) * Oficial Bracke (Richard Burgi) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión New Line) * Eunuco (Kyle Gass) en Año uno (2009) * Criminal en Solomon Kane (2009) * Bones (Joey Fatone) en La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) * Ray (Colin Farrell) en Escondidos en Brujas (2008) * Freddy (Andy Dick) en Rubia y explosiva (2007) * Larry White (Rainn Wilson) en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Oficial Edwards (Arthur Angel) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) * Brian Kenny (Él mismo) en Rocky Balboa (2006) * Malky (Billy Boyd) en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Pope (Robert Baker) en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) * Hughie McGowan (Kieran O'Brien) en ¡Gol! (2005) * Winston Briggs (Vinnie Jones) en Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) * Benedetto (Riccardo Zinna) en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Jimmy Adams (George Newbern) en Los hijos de Mistletoe (2001) * Bradley (Ritchie Montgomery) en Negligencia médica (2001) * Bob Thompson (Tommy Hinkley) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Marlon / Louis Coltrane (Noah Emmerich) en The Truman Show (1998) * Doug Butabi (Chris Kattan) en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) * William Ward (Simon Tudor Owen) en Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) * Voces adicionales en El precio del éxito (1998) * Zeke Kelzo (Doug E. Doug) en Un gato del FBI (1997) * Cholo #2 (Frank Mendez) en Selena (1997) (doblaje original) * Skull (Jason Narvy) en Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) * Guardia de Área 51 (Jay Acovone), Morton Kondracke, Fred Barnes y John McLaughlin en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Steve Walker (William Petersen) en Miedo (1996) * Ralph Ferguson (Terry Kinney) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (redoblaje) * Entrenador Perkins (Eddie Murphy) en El profesor chiflado (1996) * Guardián de la Cripta (John Kassir) en Cuentos de la cripta: el Caballero de los demonios (1995) * Lenny Nero (Ralph Fiennes) en Días extraños (1995) (doblaje original) * Mack Miller (Morris Panych) en Magia en el agua (1995) * Eric Gordon (Bradley Whitford) y Narración en Billy Madison (1995) * Julius Jones (Kadeem Hardison) en Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) * Ben Healy (William Katt) en Mi pobre diablillo 3 (1995) * Shannon Hamilton (Ben Affleck) en Jóvenes modernos (1995) * Fletcher (John Salley) en Bad Boys (1995) (doblaje original) * Karl (Sven Toorvald) en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) * Sir Patrise (Valentine Pelka) en Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) * Moisés José (Al Harrington) en Colmillo Blanco 2: El mito del lobo blanco (1994) * Atwood (Jason Schombing) en Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) (redoblaje) * Morgan (Thomas Downey) en Karate Kid IV (1994) * Doc Hawkins (Gary Busey) en Cacería sangrienta (1994) * Gaston (Emmanuel Xuereb) en Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) * Salim Abu Aziz (Art Malik) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (doblaje original) * Dueño del Jaguar (Glenn Plummer) en Máxima velocidad (1994) * Mecánico Irv (Tim Bagley) en La Máscara (1994) * Conductor que atropella a Skank (Henry Rollins), Civil, Voces adicionales en El Cuervo (1994) (doblaje original) * Bert Vanner (Gilbert Gottfried) en Salvados por la campana: La boda en Las Vegas (1994) * Jeffrey Fields (Rex Smith) en Una vez en la vida (1994) * Sammy Gray (Steve Zahn) en La dura realidad (1994) * Andy (Josh Lucas), Dueño del bote y Vocero en Corte en Todo para ellos (1993) * Patsy (Willie Garson) en Corazón indomable (1993) * Kenny Kozlowski (Michael Rapaport) en Money for Nothing (1993) * Eddie Sakamura (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa), Profesor Sanders (Dakin Matthews) y Voces adicionales en Sol naciente (1993) * David Wooderson (Matthew McConaughey) en El último día de clases (1993) * Narración (Dan Castellaneta) en Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Lewis Seeley (Sean O'Bryan) e Invitado (Gene Wolande) en Chaplin (1992) * Matt (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en El circo de la fe (1992) * Henry (Christopher Birt) en El guardaespaldas (1992) (doblaje de México) * McGiven (Andrew Lowery) en Código de honor (1992) * Al Bert (Brad Dourif) en Critters 4 (1992) * Murphy (Christopher Fairbank) en Alien 3 (1992) * Jim Dodge (Frank Whaley) en Oportunidades de éxito (1991) * Padre McInemy (Barry McGovern) en Billy Bathgate (1991) * Mark Chrisman (William Ragsdale)en Frankestein, los años dorados (1991) * Jac Holzman (Mark Moses) en The Doors (1991) * Victor Geddes (Campbell Scott) en Todo por amor (1991) * Johnny Murata (Brandon Lee) en Masacre en el barrio japonés (1991) (ambas versiones) * Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) en Punto de quiebra (1991) (doblaje original) * Bugsy Siegel (Richard Grieco) en El imperio del crimen (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Dennis Redfield) en Mi pobre diablillo 2 (1991) * Entrevistador en televisión (John Davidson) en El joven manos de tijera (1990) * Taxista (Jay Brazeau) en Eso (1990) * Padre (Abdul Salaam El Razzac) en Contrato para matar (1990) * Stivie McGuire (John C. Reilly) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Coronel Stuart (William Sadler) en Duro de matar 2 (1990) * Barney Bux (John Wesley Shipp) y Rockbiter Junior (Colin Gilder) en La historia sin fin II (1990) * Reportero en Rocky V (1990) (doblaje original) * Dr. Strauss (Eric Poppick) en Mi pobre diablillo (1990) * Sonny Bunz (Tony Darrow) y Agente de la DEA (Bo Dietl) en Buenos muchachos (1990) (doblaje original) * Gianelli (James Remar) en El equipo genial (1989) * Clarence (Tyrone Jackson) en Apóyate en mí (1989) * Richard Parker (Jonathan Silverman) en Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) * Truman Gates (Patrick Swayze) en La venganza (1989) * Mark (Jeremy Piven) en Digan lo que quieran (1989) * Voces adicionales en Sea of Love (1989) * Chet Ripley (John Candy) en The Great Outdoors (1988) * Poncio Pilatos (David Bowie) y Hombre en el desierto en La última tentación de Cristo (1988) * Reginald Kincaid / Sherlock Holmes (Michael Caine) en Sin pistas (1988) * Bob Speck (Kevin Spacey) en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) * Donald Woods (Kevin Kline) en Grito de libertad (1987) * Insertos en Cita con el peligro (1987) * Michael Brody (Lance Guest) en Tiburón: La venganza (1987) * Michael (D.W. Moffett) en Viuda negra (1987) * Billy Steeks (Kim Kondrashoff) en Procedimiento ilegal (1987) * Donald Woods (Kevin Kline) en Grito de libertad (1987) * Max (Edward Herrmann) en Los muchachos perdidos (1987) * Marvin (John C. McGinley) en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia (1987) * John Chadway (John D'Aquino) en Sin escape alguno (1987) * Hollywood Montrose (Meshach Taylor) en Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) (doblaje original) * Julian Wells (Robert Downey Jr.) en Menos de cero (1987) * Stanley (Brian Drillinger) en Confesiones de mi adolescencia (1986) * Kelly Youngblood (Jim Youngs) en Nacido para ganar (1986) * Allen Hawes (Ron Palillo) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason vive (1986) * Padre Gabriel (Jeremy Irons) en La misión (1986) (doblaje original) * Pato Howard (Chip Zien) en El pato Howard (1986) * Stanley (Brian Drillinger) en Brighton Beach Memoirs (1986) * Riley (Jeff Wincott) en El muchacho de azul (1986) * Dudley (Earl Rhodes) en El joven Sherlock Holmes (1985) * Towzer (Jeffrey Kramer) en Santa Claus: La película (1985) * Johnny Norris (Robert Hays) en Los ojos del gato (1985) (redoblaje) * Raul Ries (Tom Silardi) en De la furia a la libertad (1985) * Blix (Alice Playten) en Leyenda (1985) (versión Fox) * Dennis Finch Hatton (Robert Redford) en África mía (1985) (doblaje original) * Irwin "Fletch" Fletcher (Chevy Chase) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) * Raymond Greenwood (Gregory Hines) en Sol de medianoche (1985) * Dr. Jaffe (Jim Broadbent) en Brazil (1985) * George Emerson (Julian Sands) en Un romance indiscreto (1985) (doblaje original) * Shang (Ed Harris) en La bahía del odio (1985) * Det. William "Billy" Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) (doblaje original) * Oficial Ed Price (Richard Lawson) en Calles de fuego (1984) * Maximilian "Max" Bercovicz (joven) (Rusty Jacobs) en Érase una vez en América (1984) (ambas versiones) * Nigel "La Antorcha" (Christopher Villiers) en Top Secret (1984) * Tom Drake (Chris Penn) en The Wild Life (1984) * Juan (Alfonso Arau) en Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida (1984) * Johnny Kelly / Johnny peligroso (Michael Keaton) en Johnny peligroso (1984) * Gilbert Lowe (Anthony Edwards) en La venganza de los nerds (1984) * Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) en Psicosis II (1983) (doblaje original) * Sean Brody (John Putch) en Tiburón 3-D (1983) * Zack (John Travolta) en Tal para cual (1983) * Johnny (Hank Salas) en Doctor Detroit (1983) * Jack Muldowney (Leo Rosi) en Corazón sobre ruedas (1983) * Taxista (William Hootkins) en La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) * Charles "Charlie" Horman (John Shea) en Desaparecido (1982) (doblaje original) * Wulfgar (Rutger Hauer) en Halcones de la noche (1981) (doblaje original) * Alguacil Alvin Adams (Andrew Stevens) en Caza salvaje (1981) * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Carros de fuego (1981) * Jesús (John Hurt) y Bernais en La loca historia del mundo de Mel Brooks (1981) * Xi (N!xau) en Los dioses deben estar locos (1980) * Cropsy (Joel Weiss) en Los guerreros (1979) * Cuervo (centro izquierda) y Anunciador 1 de la Ciudad Esmeralda (sólo voz) en El Mago (1978) * Ed (Gary Dubin) en Tiburón 2 (1978) * Asistente de Pasarian (Sorin Serene Pricopie) en Damien: La profecía II (1978) * El Agricultor (Sam Shepard) en Días de gloria (1978) * Robin Sandza (Andrew Stevens) en La furia (1978) * Teniente general Horrocks (Edward Fox) y Teniente Rafferty (Garrick Hagon) en Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) * John Hus (joven) (Ron Hajak) en John Hus (1977) * Soldado en Jerusalén, Otros en El salario del miedo (1977) * Francois (André Maranne) y Chuck (John Clive) en La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) * Roy Bagley (Rene Auberjonois) en King Kong (1976) * Alférez Manson (Dennis Rucker), Otros en La batalla de Midway (1976) * Gerald Cohen (Brian Avery) en El dormilón (1973) * Dr. Ross (Gene Wilder) en Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) * Camarero del hotel en 007: Al servicio de Su Majestad (1969) * Levinson (Steve Franken) en La fiesta inolvidable (1968) * Charlie (Frank Chase) en El ataque de la mujer de 15 metros (1958) * Charlie McCorry (Ken Curtis) en Más corazón que odio (1956) (redoblaje) * Simon Pedro (Michael Rennie) en Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) * Tomás (Pedro Gonzalez Gonzalez) en Rebelión redentora (1953) * Capitán Davis (Tom Tyler) en Sangre por la gloria (1952) * Fred (Barry Mackay) / Scrooge (joven) en Un cuento de navidad (1938) * Babe (Harold Huber) en San Francisco (1936) Series animadas * Snarf, Snarfer, Bengali, Crownan el cuervo, Leon-O (niño) en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos * J.D. Bennett (IQ) en La familia biónica * Ickis en Aaahh Monstruos! * Heffer Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko * Torvald en ¡Oye Arnold! * Gambito en X-Men - Serie animada (temporadas 1-3) * Dr. Beetleman en Atomic Puppet * Dark Vegano en Johnny Test * Cowlorado Kid y J.R en Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa [ Temporada 2 ] * Dr. Gary Ross en Glenn Martin, dentista * Shang-Tsung en Mortal Kombat * Sheriff Silverstar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Profesor Mono-Por-Cabeza en El terrícola Jim (Earthworm Jim) * Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans * Cegato Gruñon en Los Mapaches * Narciso (Reloj Cucú) en Conde Pátula * Mort Goldman (desde 8ª temporada) y voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Coco Cocodrilo en La Pandilla Feliz * Lord Dolor (2da voz) / Ardilla anciana / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Vendedor de artículos deportivos (un cap.) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Capitán Marvel Jr. en Shazam (1981) * Rey Rata (capítulos de Procineas S.C.L.) y voces diversas en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) * Señor Grande (Bill Scott) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) * Pat Robertson, Voces Adicionales en Un agente de familia (temp. 1-4) * Voces Adicionales en The Boondocks * Castor Terror en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) * Scarf en El Show de Tom y Jerry (2014) * Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * K-2SO en LEGO Star Wars: All Stars Películas animadas John G. Brennan *Mort Goldman en Los Simpson de familia (2014) *Mort Goldman / Lando Calrissian en Padre de familia: Es una trampa! (2010) *Mort Goldman en Padre de familia: El viaje al Polo Norte (2010) *Mort Goldman / Lando Calrissian en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) Alan Tudyk *Duque de Weselton en Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) * King Candy en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) Otros *Polícia en Unidos (2020) (tráiler) *Heffer Wolfe (Tom Kenny) en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip (2019) *Charlie (Eugene Levy) en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Voz del asistente de navegación en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Timothy en Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) *Cad Frenos (John Michael Higgins) en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate (2014) *Árbitro (Bill Hader) en Monsters University (2013) *Moss (Brad Garrett) en Buza Caperuza 2 (2011) *Sir Harley Gassup en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) *Sr. Harvey Fenner (Corey Burton) en La princesa y el sapo (2009) *Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) *Ivan (Maddie Taylor) en Reyes de las olas (2007) *Jared Moon (Adam West) en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Insertos y Voces Adicionales en Mi niñera es un desastre (2001) *Gato con Botas (Michael York) en El gato con botas (1999) *Maestrito (Darrell Hammond) en El rey y yo (1999) *Papá de David (Bobby Di Cicco) en Todos los perros van al cielo 2 (1996) * Aladdín (Scott Weinger) en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar (1994) (Trailer para VHS) *Lampy/Lámpara (Timothy Stack) en El tostadorcito valiente (1987) *Gerente de Vitoline en Cars 3 (2017) Cortos/Especiales animados *Buzo de juguete (Teddy Newton) en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) *Stanley (John Michael Higgins) en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate (corto "Mate Viaja en el Tiempo") (2012) Series de TV Jason Narvy * Skull en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Skull en Power Rangers: Zeo * Skull en Power Rangers: Turbo * Skull en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Skull en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida Otros * Andy (Al Madrigal) en Un gran chico (2014-presente) * Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) en Grimm (2011-presente) * Samuel (Nymabi Nymabi) en Mike y Molly, amor sin medídas (2010-presente) * Medicus (David Austin) en Espartaco: Sangre y arena (2010) * Tom Miller (Clint Howard) en Héroes (2009) * Alex Keaton (Michael J. Fox) en Lazos familiares (doblaje mexicano) * Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier) en Tres por tres * Parker Dinkleman (Jason Hopley) en Mr. Meaty * Frank Chen (Chin Han) en Flecha * Duane Bailey (David Cross) en Familia moderna * Dr. Foster (Curtis Armstrong) en New Girl * Nolan Kinnard (Vincent Ventresca) en Dollhouse * Robert de Rinault-Sheriff de Nottinghman (Nickolas Grace) en Robin de Sherwood * Howard "Howie" Munson (Douglas Barr) en Profesión peligro * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Rudy Kazootie (hechizado) (Frank Conniff) (temp. 1, ep. 3) ** Guy Hoffman / Ren Höek (de El show de Ren y Stimpy) (John Kricfalusi) (temp. 1, ep. 15) ** Stuart Clarkson (Bryan Cranston) (temp. 1, ep. 24) ** Cono de advertencia (Fred Stoller) (temp. 3, ep. 23) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Sardó (Richard Dumont) ("El Relato de la Piedra Grabada") ** Teniente William (Paul Hopkins) ("La Historia del Relicario del Pasado") ** Guardián ("La Historia del Zoológico Intergaláctico") ** Daniel Carpenter (David Francis) ("La Historia de la Estación 109.1") ** Jeff (Charlie Hofheimer) ("La Historia de la Visita Inesperada") * Orville "Rick" Wright (Larry Manetti) en Magnum P.I. * Michael Knight / Garth Knight (dos eps.) (David Hasselhoff) en El auto fantástico * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Detective Brian Cassidy (Dean Winters) (temp. 1) ** Oficial de Escuadrón Antibombas (Daniel Sunjata) (temp. 1, ep. 20) ** Larry Holt Jr. (Alex Draper) (temp. 1, ep. 21) ** Payaso (Robert Carroll) (temp 1, ep. 22) ** Abogado Milton Schoenfeld (Rob Bartlett) (temp. 2, ep. 3) ** Henry Abidin (Kevin Gray) (temp. 2, ep. 4) ** Abogado Robert Sorenson (Josh Pais) (temp. 2, ep. 5) ** Detective Danny Tatum (Dylan Prince) (temp. 2, ep. 7) ** Sr. Tupper (Brian Connors) (temp. 2, ep. 8) ** Trotador (Kevin Thomas Conroy) (temp. 2, ep. 10) ** Abogado James Woodrow (Craig Wroe) (temp. 2, ep. 11) ** Jordan Owens (Mark Pinter) (temp. 2, ep. 12) ** Darryl Kern (R.E. Rodgers) (temp. 2, ep. 17) ** Sekou Obeng (Kofi Boakye) (temp. 2, ep. 20) ** Richard Weiss (Jim Frangione) (temp. 3, ep. 1) ** Portero (Ciarán O'Reilly) (temp. 3, ep. 5) ** Danny Marstow (Jamie Goodwin) (temp. 3, ep. 9) ** Director Reichart (James Hindman) / Detective Janowicz (Adam Mucci) (temp. 3, ep. 15) ** Doc (Jamie Hector) / Gordy (Mike Creo) (temp. 3, ep. 19) ** Joe Tucci (Joe Maruzzo) (temp. 4, ep. 5) ** Dr. Walt Massey (Micahel Hayden) (temp. 4, ep. 6) ** Wesley Dilbert (Steve Key) (temp. 4, ep. 8) ** Director Alfonso Corrales (Robert Turano) (temp. 4, ep. 9) ** Charles Enno (Kevin Campbell) (temp. 4, ep. 10) ** Dr. Klein (Keno Rider) (temp. 4, ep. 14) ** Erich Tassig (Lothaire Bluteau) (temmp. 4, ep. 15) ** Jeff Lathan (Paul Doherty) (temp. 4, ep. 19) ** Ralph Sloane (Freddy Bastone) (temp. 4, ep. 20) ** Garret Lang (Gale Harold) (temp. 4, ep. 24) ** Sam Marlett (Clarke Thorell) (temp. 5, ep. 1) ** Dr. Carl Medwin (Daniel Jenkins) / Randy Fowler (Eric LaRay Fowler) (temp. 5, ep. 2) ** Benny Edgar Ralsey (P.J. Marshall) (temp. 5, ep. 3) ** Padre Castrillon (Mateo Gómez) (temp. 5, ep. 4) ** El-Shani Albisi (James Rana) (temp. 4, ep. 13) ** Daniel Nesbit (Kevin Thoms) (temp. 5, ep. 16) ** Hombre de la tienda de historietas (Brent Popilizio) (temp. 5, ep. 17) ** Kesha Brown (Harmonica Sunbeam) (temp. 5, ep. 20) ** Rudy Lemcke (Doug E. Doug) (temp. 5, ep. 21) ** Wade Donato (James Urbaniak) (temp. 5, ep. 25) ** Billy Turner (P.J. Brown) (temp. 6, ep. 5) ** Reggie Malloy (Bruce Norris) (temp. 6, ep. 6) ** Taxista (Aalok Mehta) (temp. 6, ep. 7) ** T.D. Beeeman (Gene Silvers) (temp. 6, ep. 9) ** Eddie Shah (Jojo Gonzalez) (temp. 6, ep. 13) ** Gordon Rickett (Matthew Modine) (temp. 6, ep. 15) ** Dr. Kyle Beresford (Stephen Gregory) / Oficial Robbins (William H. Burns) (temp. 6, ep. 17) ** Naldo (Rafael Sardina) (temp. 6, ep. 19) ** Oficial de Libertad Condicional Craig Lennon (Joe Lisi) (temp. 7, ep. 1) ** Dr. Kyle Beresford (Stephen Gregory) (temp. 7, ep. 4) ** D.J. (Ramon Rodriguez) (temp. 7, ep. 12) ** Detective Brian Beal (Jack Mulcahy) (temp. 7, ep. 14) ** Abogado Walter Camp (Joey Slotnick) (temp. 7, ep. 17) ** Dr. Guy Lucas (Gregg Edelman) (temp. 7, ep. 21) ** Mitchel Hissan (Alan Campbell) (temp. 8, ep. 1) ** Agente del FBI Dean Porter (Vincent Spano) (temp. 8, ep. 6) ** Sean Albert (James Van Der Beek) (temp. 13, ep. 20) ** Asistente del Fiscal de Distrito Derek Strauss (Greg Germann) (temp. 14, ep. 15) * La ley y el orden: Intento criminal ** Jake Nathan (Lenny Venito) (temp. 1, ep. 1) ** Arnie Cox (Bruce MacVittie) (temp. 1, ep. 15) ** Doug Hangman (Patrick Garner) (temp. 2, ep. 2) ** Noah Preston (Michael Hogan) (temp. 3, ep. 1) ** Spencer Anderson (Michel Gill) (temp. 3, ep. 2) ** Jerry Rivers (Brennan Brown) / Eduardo Romero Mendez (Anton Pagan) (temp. 3, ep. 3) ** Steve Rutherford (Esau Pritchett) (temp. 3, ep. 11) ** Oficial en universidad (Joe Urla) (temp. 4, ep. 9) ** Detective Langford (R. Ward Duffy) / Bob (Daniel Stewart Sherman) (temp. 4, ep. 10) ** Dr. Belkin (Nathan Dean) (temp. 4, ep. 19) ** Dr. Sanjay (Nick Choksi) / Daniel (temp. 5, ep. 2) ** Agente Rollins (J. Bernard Calloway) / Oficial (Paul Albe) (temp. 5, ep. 8) ** Drew Ramsey (Jonathan Tucker) (temp. 5, ep. 15) ** Detective Jones (Jim Iorio) (temp. 5, ep. 18) ** William "Kirk" Tunis (Matt Keeslar) (temp. 6, ep. 9) * Jonathan Turner (1ª voz) (Anthony Tyler Quinn) / Frankie Stechino (Ethan Suplee) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Eric "Rico" Moyer (Greg Germann) en Ned & Stacey * Jay Manuel (1ª voz) en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Daniel Simon (John Schneider) en Doctora Quinn * La pequeña maravilla ** Voz del Reloj Maravilla (temp. 3, ep. 3) ** Sr. Bryant (David Moses) (temp. 3, ep. 20) * Me lo contaron en Japón ** Fridolin ("El soldado perdido") ** Diablillo ("La princesa melón y el diablillo") ** Niño abusivo ("El niñito y las pinzas de ropa") ** Papá agricultor ("El niño y el demonio") ** Zorro ("El conejo en la luna") * T.J. (Scoot McNairy) en Close to Home * Jugador de baloncesto en La sombra blanca * Jonás (Thor Bishopric) en La casa de Wimzie * Dr. Loquero en ICarly * Sr. Dupree (Robert Bockstael) / Narración en El famoso Jett Jackson * Steve Mintz (Matt McCoy) en La niñera * Abogado (Tom Titone) en Códigos de familia (temp. 1, ep. 8) * Roper (Steve Ubels) en Shogun * Arthur Ramsey (Peter Dinklage) en Threshold * Brad Webb (Geoffrey Blake) en CSI: Miami (temp. 9, ep. 7) * CSI: New York ** John Hayes (Chris Engen) (temp. 3, ep. 4) ** Reverendo John McKlowski (Bryan Okes) (temp. 4, ep. 11) ** Joel Paulson (Edward Kerr) (temp. 5, ep. 2) ** Gerente del hotel (Jon Woodward Kirby) (temp. 5, ep. 19) * Hank (Bruce Dern) en El fugitivo (temp. 3, ep. 13) * SeaQuest: Aventura submarina ** Tobias LeConte (Mark Hamill) (2ª voz) ** Lenny Sutter (David Morse) (temp. 1, ep. 10) ** Mack Stumpp (David Marciano) (temp. 1, ep. 14) ** Wiggins (Peter DeLuise) (temp. 1, ep. 15) ** Avatar / Charles Ross (Raphael Sbarge) (temp. 2, ep. 15) * Voces adicionales en Estoy en la banda * Voces adicionales en Héroes verdaderos * Voces adicionales en Mi nombre es Earl * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden * Voces adicionales en ¿Cómo hicieron eso? * Voces adicionales en Historias asombrosas Anime * El General Barras - Buck - Voces Adicionales en Gordian, el guerrero * Everett en Dolbuck * Kotaro Fuuma en Ninja Kabuto * Hedara Música en Rave Master * Saboera en Las Aventuras de Fly * Raito Noberu en Súper Once * Bianco en Nadja del mañana * Palmer, Juez Contesta 3ra voz en Pokémon * Capitán Chance en Grupo Especial GORILA * Miguel de Lebreles en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Gouzu, voces adicionales en Naruto * Mitzume Watou en Samurai Gun, la serie * Secretario (ep. 15) en Dragon Ball Super * Jeff Markson en Baki * Ronald Haraguchi en Kengan Ashura * Largarto en Cannon Busters * Voces adicionales en Supercampeones * Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas de anime * Forense HADR COPS en Sin, la película (2000) * Shun de Andrómeda (Ryō Horikawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (1996) (Doblaje original). * Corredor de apuestas (Masayoshi Nagasawa) en Street Fighter II: La película (1994) * Kikono en Dragon Ball Super: Broly Videojuegos * Kite Man / El Relojero / Parademons en Lego DC Super-Villains * Pecky Pudgeon en Viva Piñata: Party Animals Telefilmes * Fabulosa Navidad (2009) - Gordon Shakespeare (Jason Watkins) * Cazadores del tiempo (1987) - Voces adicionales * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Lt. Harry Barnett (Phillip Hatton) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Soldado del naufragio / hombre que lincha a Pablo Documentales *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Peter Schneider Telenovelas y series brasileñas Cássio Scapin * Sacerdote Beroso en El rico y Lázaro * Antonio José de Alcántara "Tozé" en La esclava madre * Gedeón en Los milagros de Jesús * Sereno Flores en Río de intrigas * César Rubicão en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón * César Rubicão en Caminos del corazón Cláudio Gabriel * Saulo Gudman en Apocalipsis * Edu en ¡Victoria! * Quenante en Los milagros de Jesús * Nelson en Bela, La Fea * Jurandir en Amor e intrigas * Hilton en El salvaje Danton Mello * Rodolfo en Niña moza * Neco en La mestiza (Cabocla) Otros papeles * Francesco (Roberto Birindelli) en Poder paralelo (2da. voz) * Leandro (Paulo Miklos) en Asuntos internos * Roberval (Daniel Barcellos) en La favorita * Doctor en clínica en Siete pecados * Saldanha (Bruno Padilha) en Páginas de la vida * Geraldito (Guilherme Karan) en América * Giacometti (Marcos Breda) en Señora del destino * Víctor (Ricardo Kosowski) en El sabor de la pasión * Quinzinho y Juan Victor (Tony Ramos) en Baila conmigo Telenovelas Portuguesas * Sebastián (Daniel Martinho) en Equador Telenovelas Japonesas *Ryuzo (Namiki Shiro), voces adicionales en Oshin Doramas Coreanos * Bae In Su (Choi Joon Yong) en Todo sobre Eva Dirección de doblaje Auditel * The Place Beyond the Pines * Drácula (2013) * Balada de un hombre común * Amigos indiscretos 2 * Grimm (A partir de la temporada 4) * Downton Abbey (A partir de la temporada 4) * El profesor chiflado 2 (redoblaje) * Mr. Robot * Imposters * El círculo (segunda versión) * Mi nueva yo (doblaje mexicano) * The Last Word Procineas S.C.L. * Todo por amor * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Mi niñera es un desastre * Grupo Especial GORILA Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * La caída * Acuérdate de mí (película italiana) * Bumpy y sus amigos * Mr. Meaty * El hijo de Rambow * La huida Dubbing House * Puños y gloria Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2011) *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos (hasta 1982) *Intersound (hasta 2006) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido (hasta 1989) *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sysdub (desde 2019) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Muestras multimedia La Guarida de Seiya - Especial Volver al Futuro con Roberto Carrillo| Especial de Volver al Futuro en La Guarida de Seiya Archivo:La_Guarida_de_Seiya_-_Entrevista_a_Roberto_Carrillo_1_8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 1 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 2 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 2 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 3 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 3 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 4 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 4 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 5 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 5 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 6 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 6 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 7 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 7 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo 8 8|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en La Guarida de Seiya. Parte 8 Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en el Podcast de Mario Filio|Entrevista a Roberto Carrillo en el Podcast de Mario Filio Podcast Mario Filio - Especial De Volver Al Futuro|Especial de Volver al Futuro con Mario Filio Archivo:Conociendo al actor de doblaje Roberto Carrillo|Conociendo al actor de doblaje Roberto Carrillo Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020